


Sic transit gloria mundi

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lande di Fandom Scavenger Hunt, Seghe Mentali, vaporwave
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Un'interpretazione in chiave surrealistico-moderna sul tema della caduta dell'umano nel tentativo effimero di raggiungere il divino, tramite fotomanipolazione ispirata all'estetica del Vaporwave.





	Sic transit gloria mundi

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il Prompt 26 della Scavenger Hunt 2017 
> 
> Sottoprompt:  
> \- Gloria.  
> \- Caduta.  
> \- Giacinto.  
> \- Paralume.  
> \- Vernice glitter argentata o dorata. 
> 
> LIMITAZIONE: Non sono ammesse raccolte di fanwork, storie a capitoli o comunque fanwork divisi in sezioni.
> 
> \---------
> 
>  
> 
> Questo prompt contiene elementi apparentemente casuali, ma che in realtà si prestano ad interessanti combinazioni simboliche.
> 
> Partendo dal concetto di gloria e della sua caduta – in questo caso rappresentata dalla Gloria Victis di Antonin Mercié, opera creata per onorare i soldati francesi caduti durante il conflitto franco-prussiano del 1870, in cui una figura femminile rappresentante probabilmente la fama o la speranza sorregge un eroe morente. 
> 
> Questo ci riporta al concetto di Hybris, che sarà familiare a chi si appassiona di mitologia greca. E dalla mitologia greca proviene il mito di Giacinto, in cui l'amore per un ragazzo conteso da Zefiro e Apollo porta ad una violenta morte per gelosia. Per onorare la caduta dell'amato, Apollo lo trasforma in un fiore, così che la sua gloria possa vivere in eterno.
> 
> Da questo concludiamo che il tema nascosto del prompt è la commemorazione della perdita, e la restituzione dell'onore dopo la sconfitta.
> 
> A ciò si ricollega il tema dei metalli preziosi – l'oro per esempio simboleggia la celebrazione ed il divino, ma anche la gloria stessa, e in alcuni casi l'idolatria, che di nuovo si ricollega all'eccesso di orgoglio che porta alla caduta dalla grazia. In questo caso tuttavia, di rilevanza è l'argento, simbolo mistico di purificazione che infatti in alchimia veniva considerato capace di purificare i metalli impuri, e che nel folklore è ritenuto un talismano in grado di proteggere da entità maligne e soprattutto dai non-morti. La simbologia in questo caso ci porta al concetto di rinascita, il che si ricollega di nuovo alla storia di Giacinto, in cui l'elemento purificante è l'amore.
> 
> L'argento in questione tuttavia non è un semplice argento, ma un argento glitterato – il glitter è una decorazione vistosa e spesso considerata pacchiana, si può dire che in questo caso quindi si parla di un'imitazione dell'argento meno preziosa e raffinata, e dunque ad un decadimento di quello che è un elemento purificante. Quello che in apparenza era un amore che purifica è dunque in realtà solo una sua imitazione. Per quanto il glitter possa luccicare in modo simile all'argento, rimane un materiale povero, di rimpiazzo. L'amore terreno non potrà mai raggiungere infatti la perfezione dell'amore divino, ne rimane solo una manifestazione approssimativa e grossolana, in quanto l'umano non potrà mai aspirare alla gloria divina finché rimane confinato nella sua imperfezione terrena.
> 
> Il luccichio del glitter ci porta infine all'ultimo elemento della composizione. Il glitter argentato riflette la luce, in questo caso la luce divina. Il paralume attenua la diffusione della luce, coprendola senza celarla del tutto. Questo cosa significa? Che l'umano, per quanto non possa mai raggiungere la luce, e ne possa cogliere solo un'impressione attenuata, pur nella sua imperfezione riesce comunque ad intravederla. 
> 
> In conclusione, l'umano aspira alla gloria del divino tramite l'amore terreno, senza mai essere in grado di vederla chiaramente, né tantomeno di raggiungerla. L'essere destinato a cadere nel tentativo è parte intrinseca della natura umana, così come il celebrarne il tentativo. In questo fallimento, ovvero nella caduta dalla gloria, è celata la speranza di rinascita sotto una forma più pura, irraggiungibile dalla nostra forma mortale, grazie all'amore divino.

 

"Sic Transit Gloria Mundi" - 2017 - Tommykaine


End file.
